Dime que es
by kashi excalibur
Summary: Es el cumplaños de los gemelos... Y kanon le tiene una gran sorpresa a su hermano. Con la ayuda de sus compañeros de armas... Le llevabaran su gran regalo a Saga


Este fic tiene algo de OCC...

y es un Kanon x Saga

Pero espero que les agrade, lo hize un dia en q vi una imagen xD

Y aun no escribia tan bien

**¡Dime ¿Qué es?!**

"Faltan 2 días Saga"-Dice el menor con alegría.-"Si Kanon, ya nos vamos hacer más viejos."-Kanon, camino hasta donde su hermano estaba, sentado en el sillón rojizo de su sala, viendo televisión.

"¿Que pasa'"-Pregunto al ver a su hermano interfiriéndole ver el aparato. Kanon jalo a su gemelo del brazo, cuando tuvo sus labios rozando los suyos, empezo a moverlos de un lado a otro.

"Kanon..ya"-Dijo el mayor, pues esto es lo que a menudo su gemelo hace y le desespera.-"Tranquilo...Me tienes todo el tiempo que quieras"-

El menor acerco nuevamente sus labios, para esta vez, besarlo con pura pasión, primero explorando con su lengua la cavidad bucal de su gemelo, para después morder sus carnosos labios.

"Auuuuh"-El mayor aventó a su hermano lejos de el. Se toco el labio inferior con la yema de su dedo índice, para después ver la sangre que salía de este.-"Me sacaste la sangre..."-

Kanon se levanto del suelo y puso su dedo en la herida que le provoco a su gemelo.-"Hay pobrecito"-Dijo con sarcasmo-"Pero te gusto ¿No picarín?"-

Saga rió para sus adentros, la verdad es que no podía negar que ese beso le había gustado. Kanon se volvió a acercar a su hermano y le dijo.-"Con esto sanará."-El menor tomo el rostro de Saga y besos el labio inferior de este limpiando la sangre y probando su sabor.

"Es deliciosa...¿Ya se siente mejor el bebé?"-Saga lo vio con enfado y a la ves con ternura.-"Si"-El mayor tomo el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos, lo acerco sus labios hasta los de el, para darle venganza, pues le mordió en el mismo lugar, que a él.

Kanon al sentir el dolor en su labio lo aventó unos centímetros de el.-"Eres un tramposo"-Dicho esto, saga se empezo a reír con ganas.-"Jajajajajajajaja...Ya estamos iguales..pequeño...jajajajajajaja"-Kanon lo miro con enojo, se limpio la sangre del labio con la manga de su camisa negra.-"Tramposo."

"Oigan tortolos nos vamos ¿Ya?-Milo entraba a la casa de géminis con un morral, de color negro.-"Claro pequeño bicho, andando."-Kanon jalo a su hermano de la mano para salir de su templo.

"¿A donde vamos?"-Pregunto Saga algo confundido, pues Kanon parecía que lo llevaba a la fuerza y rápidamente.-"¿Que no te lo dijo Kanon?...¡Vamos a el peor lugar de este mundo!-Dijo Milo algo alborotado, Kanon solo se rió.

"Vamos a Japón, Saga y no me preguntes porque, no tengo la menor idea, pero descuida mañana en la noche llegamos."-El mayor miraba a los dos chicos que tenia enfrente con el ceño fruncido.-"Pero yo no llevo equipaje."-dijo el mayor señalando el morral de Milo.

"No lo necesitas, la bruja dijo que nos daría dinero para comprar lo que queramos xD, además Milo lleva algo que vale la pena...como su ipod, un dvd portátil, películas, su repelente contra insectos...y etc, etc."-El guardián de Escopio solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

"Bueno...¿en que nos iremos?"-Pregunto Saga mientras caminaban hacia el coliseo.-"En un avión"-Dijo Kanon.

**0.****o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Ya en el avión, todos tenían cara de aburrimiento, sin ganas de viajar, si no fuera por que su diosa los obligo a viajar a Japón, todos estarían haciendo un desmadre total, como todos los días. Lo peor, es que no sabían para que, tenían que ir a la mansión ese día.

"Oye Alde, te cambio el lugar ¿si?..¡Es que Afro me va a guacarear encima!-Dm se aleja rápidamente del guardián de piscis...pues este se marea en los viajes...además tiene claustrofobia xD.

"Si claro...conmigo estará mejor, tengo un buen remedio para que no se vomite sobre mi."-Dm rápidamente se sienta a lado de Mu que le da una sonrisa como saludo.-"¿Tú eres muy serio verdad?...¿Y cual será el remedio que tiene el toro?"-

El pelilila ante su pregunta...no quería decir nada, pero bueno para demostrar que no es serio le dijo.-"No soy serio...solo que no me llevo muy bien contigo..Mmmm tampoco mal pero no te he tratado,...¿El remedio de Alde? Pues a lo mejor y te quitan a tu muñeca. ¿Por que no vas a ver?-

Dm le miro algo desconcertado y de repente se puso como loco.-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Con razón me dijo que si me cambiaria el lugar!!"-Dm se fue corriendo donde estaba afrodita y Alde.

"¿Hey toro que le estas haciendo a mi Afro?"-Alde y Afro ven algo asombrados a dm.-"Yo tan solo le doy chocolate, ¿no sabes que te mareas por que llevas el estomago vació?-Dm, miro a su muñeca que comía un rico chocolate..Snikers (awww se me antojo n,nU)-"Vale lo siento, perdón Toro."

"Vaya que bueno que no me toco con ese loco"-Milo se sentaba a lado de Saga.-"Si ¿y porque no estas con Camus?-Milo saco su ipod y se coloco los audífonos.-"Porque...a veces hay que darse su espacio Saga, no estamos enojados ni nada de eso n.n"

"Oh entiendo, Kanon se fue a sentar a lado de Aioros."-Saga le quito un audífono a Milo.

"Kanon...Hoy encontré varios dibujos, que hice cuando era niño, y muy buenos eh!! xD..me gustaría saber quien eres tu".-Aioros saco un papel doblado de su bolsillo, y se lo dio en la mano a Kanon.

Este vio detalladamente el dibujo y una sonrisota de pícaro se dibujo en su rostro.-"Gracias por recordarme a que le teme Saga, Aioros"-Kanon le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

"Oh, entonces es Saga"-Aioros miro hasta donde Saga estaba sentado y puso una cara de travieso.-"Esto me da una idea, ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo?"-Kanon mira a Aioros y este a Kanon.-"Claro que si amigo Jajajajajajajajaja"

"Perfecto Jajajajajajajajaja"-Todos los santos dorados miran extraño a los dos que se ríen.

"¿Qué es lo que ven? ¿Qué no, nos podemos reír?"-todos vuelven la mirada a donde la tenían.

"Claro que si chaval, pero es que dan miedo, ¿de que se ríen?"-Shura se acerca a ver que es de lo que tanto se reian.

"Jajajajajajajajaja, Kanon no sabia que le tienes miedo a..."-Kanon rápidamente tapo la boca del español antes de que dijera otra cosa.-

"sshhh, es Saga, no digas nada o te aniquilamos"-Shura empezo a sudar frío, esa ultima frase no le agrado en nada.

"Vale, tranquilo, es solo que es algo medio extraño, ¿que es lo que traman?-Kanon y Aioros le iban a decir el plan, pero una de las sobrecargas, jalo a Shura de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta su asiento.

"Ya le dije como 20 mil veces que se sentará señor"-Le dijo con enojo.-"Primeramente no soy un señor, y segunda no me ha dicho nada y tercera...-Shura con un dedo apuntando, pero Aioria le jalo de la camisa para que se sentará.

"Ya cállate"-Shura le miro extraño.-"No me veas así maldito Gato o si no..."

"Aioros mira Shura"- Aioria apunta a Shura...Aioros saca la cabeza para ver a su hermano.-"Ya cállense los dos...ya no los aguanto..."

Alguien miro feo a Aioros. "¬¬...señor...por favor."-Aioros vuelve a sentarse bien.-"Lo siento".

"Dios...¿como le haces para aguantar a estos dos? De por sí yo con Saga le batallo"

"¡KANON! ¡TE ESCUCHE!"-Saga se pone como una furia y asusta a Milo.-"Jejejeje lo siento Saga."-Kanon esconde la cabeza en el hombro de Aioros.

"_Todos lo pasajeros que estén chingando, se les bajará del avión...no importa que su bruja les castigue así que por favor...¡YA TOMEN ASIENTO Y PONGANSE EL CINTURÖN!"_-Hablo el capitán, todos los pasajeros, callaron, se encendieron los motores del avión y adiós a Gracia por un día.

**Ya en el vuelo...**

"¿De que se reian?"-Milo se acerco donde Kanon y Aioros estaban sentados, viendo una película en su dvd portátil.

"¿Mmmm...tu eres de fiar verdad?"-Le pegunto Kanon a Milo.-"Si sabes que puedes confiar en mi xD".

"Bien..más te vale"-Kanon saco de su bolsillo el dibujo, se lo dio a Milo en la mano, este al verlo se empezo a reír a carcajadas.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"( si el pobre ya tiene dolor de estomago). Milo casi se tira al suelo, pero como es muy angosto se cayó arriba de Shura.

"Perdón Shura...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"-Shura lo ve con gracia, puesto que ya sabe de que se reía el escorpion y le hizo compañía, Aioria tenia el ceño fruncido y le quito el dibujo de las manos a Milo.

"No lo puedo creer...¿Eres tú Kanon?"-Kanon negó con la cabeza (Weno y le dijo que no por que no lo veía Aioria).

"¡Es Saga!...Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja( si a el también le dolió el estomago).

Después de un buen rato, la mayoría de los dorados también empezaron a reírse, excepto Mu, Shion, Shaka, Camus, Aldebarán y el mismo Saga (Él estaba bien jetónD).

Y digo estaba porque...

"_¿De que tanto se ríen?"-_Pensó el gemelo que se levantaba de su asiento para ir a donde estaban los demás.

"Jajajaja yo les apoyo...¿pero donde conseguiremos una?"-Preguntaba Dohko algo entusiasmado.

"Pues no lo sé...cuando encontremos un río o algo de ese estilo xD...en el santuario aún queda eso?"-Kanon señalaba el dibujo.

"¿De que se ríen todos eh?"-Saga veía por las cabezas de sus compañeros el pedazo de papel, trato de quitárselo de las manos a Milo, pero Kanon le gano.

"Este de nada Saga xD...¿y que te trae por aquí?-Kanon con una enorme gota en la cabeza.-"Sus risas, ¿de que se reian?"-

Saga trataba de poder ver el pedazo de papel, pero Kanon se lo guardo en el bolsillo.-¿Que es eso?"-Pregunto nuevamente el mayor.

"No es nada Saga ¿verdad que no chicos?-Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Mmmmm ¿por que no les creo?...bien en fin nos vemos"-El peliazul, se alejo de toda la manada que interfería el paso en el pasillito del avión.-

"¿Qué será ese pedazo de papel?"-Se pregunto el mayor mientras cada quien volvía a su asiento, pues el avión ya estaba por aterrizar.

**Ya en la mansión Kiddo****...**

Todos los dorados bajan de el avión, bajan uno por uno y se quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de gente que estaba en el lugar.-"Vaya..."La bruja nos trajo a una fiesta?"-

Preguntaba a Milo algo sorprendido. Unos tosidos se escucharon atrás de el-"Cof, cof...¿se puede saber a quien le llama bruja señor Milo?"-

El guardián de giro la cabeza, al ver quien era el que le pregunto eso..sonrió algo divertido.-"Tatsumi acércate muchacho...¿Conoces a una chica de cabellos lilas largos, ojos color esmeralda, es muy rica y dicen que nos explota a todos?-

Tatsumi afirmo con la cabeza.-"Pues ella es la bruja...ten cuidado con ella..te dejara por algo mejor xD"-Dicho esto, nuestro lindo bicho..se va corriendo para alcanzar a Camus.

Kanon ya estaba harto de que su hermano le insistiera tanto, en decirle que era el papel que tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalón.-"Ya te dije por milésima vez...que no es nada importante ¿entiendes?"-

Saga hizo un puchero y empezo a zarandear a su hermano-" Anda Kanon ¡dime ¿que es?!...por favor ¿shi?-Kanon negaba con la cabeza.-

"Anda, ¡dime ¿que es?! ¡¿Qué es!? ¡DIME QUE ES...KANON!-El menor de los gemelos le negó nuevamente con la cabeza y le dijo-"No, no te diré que es...ya déjame en paz".-

Dicho esto le robo un beso a su hermano y se fue corriendo con alguien que vio a lo lejos.-"¡Isaac!...Amigo que haces ¿por aquí? ¡Sorre!..¿Tú también viniste que les trae por aquí?-

Sorrento e Isaac se pusieron muy felices al ver a su general y a la vez asombrados porque, este no sabia que era lo que hacían allí.

"¿Acaso no sabes?"-Dijeron los dos marinas, Kanon negó con la cabeza-"Oh dioses, tu Diosa...bueno tus dos dioses se van a casar"-

Kanon se cayo de espaldas-"¡Que dijiste!"- Kanon se puso como loco, hasta que le detuvieron.-"¿Kanon que pasa?"-

Kanon tomo a Milo de los hombros y le dijo-"Pequeño, la bruja se va a casar con el señor Julián...¿Espera dije señor?-Isaac, Sorrento y Milo afirmaron con la cabeza.

"Bueno ese estupido niñato, se va a casar con la bruja..que horror...¿no estaba mejor contigo Sorrento?"-Sorrento le dio un zape en la cabeza a Kanon.-"no digas estupideces"-Dijo el marina.

"Vale...auuuhhh...por cierto ¿quien la va a entregar?"-El gemelo se sobaba su cabeza, mientras tanto los demás dorados llegaban uno por uno a escuchar esa respuesta tan interesante.

"Pues...según escuche a Julián...la entregará el más viejo de ustedes sus dorados."-Todos voltearon a ver a Shion y a Dohko.

"Ah no lo sentimos, pero recuerden que nosotros, estamos en el cuerpo de un joven de 18 años..así que por eso, el premio a lo mejor de esta tierra."-Dijo Shion con sarcasmo.

"Se le otorga a Saga de Géminis señores, un aplauso".-Saga estaba a punto de tener un infarto, no lo podía creer.

"¡NO! yo no pienso entregarla que lo haga Kanon, todo este tiempo los hemos engañado, el es más grande que yo, en serio."-Todos se empezaron a burlar de Saga, es obvio que nadie le creería.

"Bien entonces tú me entregarás saga, y obre de ti que te arrepientas."-Saori lo amenazo con el dedo índice. Saga solo bajo la cabeza.

"Lo siento hermanito"-Kanon le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

**0.****o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0 **

Todos se encontraban en el avión dormidos, el cansancio de la boda de su diosa, y la mayoría estaban crudos así que el avión, estaba de lo más tranquilo. Bueno no tanto Kanon y Shura se venían riendo de las fotos que tomaron en la misa.

"Pobre de tu hermano, aparte de que nos rogó todo el santo día de que le dijéramos que era de lo que nos reíamos, esa caída..."-Kanon afirmo con la cabeza y volteo a ver a su hermano que estaba a lado de el.

**.:Flash Back:.**

Todos se encontraban esperando la gran entrada, de la novia, lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, con rosas de color rosa de adornos...un velo un poco largo y traía el pelo agarrado en un chongo, que dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos.

En cambio el gemelo, venia con la cabeza baja de vergüenza, pues sus compañeros se estaban riendo de el. Este, venia vestido con un traje negro...camisa blanca y no tenia corbata...la camisa la llevaba con el cuello hacia arriba igual que el saco y traía el pelo suelto. (¬ Imanginenselo!!).

La música empezo ante la "Gran Entrada" y digo eso porque, ya que estaban llegando a donde Julián esperaba a su futura esposa, Saga piso su hermoso vestido, haciendo que esta tropezará, pero Julián la alcanzo a salvar de la caída, en cambio el peliazul cayo boca abajo en el suelo, pegándose en la nariz.

Todos empezaron a reír, excepto Kanon y Saori. Kanon fue a auxiliar a su hermano, pues le salía sangre de la nariz y Saori veía con odio a Saga por arruinarle su "Gran Entrada".

"Eres un maldito como te atreviste a..."-La pelilila cayo, pues su novio la vio muy, pero muy feo.

"Lo siento"-Dicho esto su mirada se clavo en las esmeraldas de Saga.

"Antes di que te hice el favor, mal agradecida"-pensó mientras le veía de igual forma.-"Estoy bien Kanon, descuida"-

El menor ayudo a su hermano a pararse del suelo.-"Ya manche la camisa de sangre."-Saga veía la gran mancha de sangre en su camisa, su gemelo le tomo de la barbilla y le dio una calida sonrisa.-"Eso es lo de menos."-Le dijo.

Los dos gemelos se fueron a sentar a lado de Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Milo y Camus.-"Que "Gran Entrada", Saga...Jajajajajajajajaja"-

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza se llevo Shura.-"Cállate Shura ¬.¬...¿Te encuentras bien Saga?"-Pregunto aioros sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, pues a Saga no le dejaba de salir sangre.-"Si mas o menos".

"¿Tomaste la foto Milo?"

"Claro que si Aioria xD...Esto lo recordare por el resto de mi vida...jajajaja"-Un zape retumbo en el lugar.

"Milo cállate, ¿que tal que eso te pasara a ti?"-Milo se puso un dedo en su barbilla (forma pensativa xD).-"Pues yo se que va a pasar lo mismo que paso con Saga ¿verdad?"-Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.-"Lo ves Camus ".

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"¡Genial! Kanon ya esta ebrio, ya me tiene que decir de que se reian"-Pensaba el gemelo, mientras le daba unos golpecitos a su hermano, que se encontraba sentado a lado de el, dándole un buen trago a su botella de tequila.

"¿Kanon, de que se reian?"-pregunto el gemelo, que veía con desagrado como su hermano le daba un gran trago a su botella.

"Saga, no te aproveches por que estoy tomando, no te voy a decir."-Saga bajo la cabeza y empezó a zarandear a Kanon.-"¡Anda dime ¿que es?!"-

Kanon negó con la cabeza.-"¡KANON DIME QUE ES!"-Ante el grito dado por el mayor, todos los invitados le voltearon a ver.-"Saga, creo que piensan que ya estas ebrio, mira ve la cara de Saori, y viene hacia acá."-

Kanon le robo un beso a su hermano y se fue corriendo con todo y botella, de la mesa, para ir a donde las marinas estaban.-"¡Kanon!"-Saga se puso un dedo en la cabeza. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Saori se acerco hasta el y le miro con odio.-"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?"

"¿De hacer que?"-Pregunto el gemelo viendo a otra dirección. Saori le miro con odio(aún??).-"Eres un..."- Y se fue de allí.

Saga miraba a Mu que estaba muy atento viendo como Seiya e Ikki peleaban por una botella de tequila.-"Mu"-Dijo el gemelo con algo de timidez

"¿Sabes de que se reian?"-El lemuriano le vio con algo de lastima.-" Si lo sé...pero no puedo decirte, aparte de que todos vigilan, no puedo lo siento."-Saga bajo la cabeza por enésima vez.

"De acuerdo"-Saga sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro.-"Chaval, ya no gastes energías, puesto que nadie te va a decir nada, lo siento."-Shura le dio otros golpecitos en su hombro.

"Algo me van a hacer ¿verdad?"-Pregunto el gemelo viendo al trigueño.-"No, es solo que...Mmmmm...es una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños. Pero no les digas que te dije que es para tu cumpleaños."-

Saga le miro confundido y le dijo.-"yo solo quiero saber de que se reian".-El mayor vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

**.:****End Flash Back:.**

"Ya mero llegamos a Grecia"-Kanon saltaba de felicidad.-"Mira el mar Egeo ¬"-Shura miraba por la ventanilla.

"¿Y por que tan feliz y con corazones en los ojos?"-Kanon le miro y le dijo.-"Es que ahí conocí a mi primer amor...pero no le digas a Saga"-Shura hizo un ooooohhhhhhhhhhh.-"¿Entonces por ahí esta cabo sunion?"-

Kanon afirmo con la cabeza.-"..."-Saga miraba feo a su hermano.-"Te escuche Kanon ¬¬"-Kanon se puso, morado, verde, blanco, azul, y el español solo le veía algo asustado también.

"Saga...yo...jejejejejejeje...jijijijijijijiji...tu tuviste la culpa, para que me encerrarme en cabo sunion...así que no me mires feo ¿de acuerdo?...-Saga le seguía viendo feo a su hermano, y este para quitarse de encima esa mirada.-"Saguis...croac..croac."

"..."-Saga se volteo y volvió a dormir. Shura en cambio se empezo a reír a carcajadas junto con Kanon.-"Muy buena amigo...jajajajaja...hay ya me...me callo, ya me callo...n,nU.-Si la sobrecarga de nuevo. ¬¬.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"¿Las consiguieron?"-La mayoría de los santos dorados afirmaba con la cabeza y veían la caja que cada uno traía en sus manos.

Además..alde venia cargando una caja más grande a la suya. "bien, ¿pero también traen nuestros regalos que nos van a dar verdad?".

"Si kanon...ya ve a despertar a Saga"-Kanon su fue directo a su habitación-"¡¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano!!"-

Saga salto de la emoción.-"Ven nos traen regalos xD". Saga y Kanon salieron de su habitación. Los santos en cambio, empezaron a cantarles la mañanitas...Ya se las saben xD.

"Este regalo es de todos Saga...espero te guste, por que también viene de mi parte."-Kanon le dio la enorme caja que alde tenia en sus manos.

El gemelo al verla se emociono mucho.-"Gracias chicos".dijo este mientras todos estaban ansiosos por que la abriera ya.-"Saga abre ya la caja"-Dijo Kanon algo desesperado.

"¿Pero y los demás regalos?-Pregunto el gemelo algo, confundido.-"No importa Saga, ese es el mejor regalo anda ábrela ya."

"Tranquilo bicho, no te desesperes"-Todos estaban con cara de muajajajaja bueno no todos. Y ya saben quienes si xD.

Kanon veía ansioso la caja y la expresión de su hermano. Saga abría lentamente la caja. Todos estaban contando los segundos.

"Vamos hermano, ¿que esperas?"(Kanon)

"Anda, quiero ver tu cara"(Milo)

"Por Favor, Milo me esta estrangulando"(Camus)

"¡Saga!"(Aioros)

"Ya ni mi sufrida u.u"(Shura)

"Muajajajajajajajaja"(DM)

"Oh dios, detesto esto...mejor empezaré a adornar con rosas"(Afrodita)

"Dios!! No dormi toda la noche, ¿que esperas?"(Dohko)

"Vamos ya me aburri de esperar"(Aioria)

"Por Buda...abre eso!!"(Shaka)

"Oh dios..."(Alde)

"Pobrecillo"(Shion y Mu)

El mayor de los gemelos abrió la caja con emoción y al ver lo que tenia en su interior aventó la caja y se puso como loco.

-"¡¡RANAS!!"-Saga corría de haya para acá.-"¡MADITO KANON, TODOS USTEDES VAYANSE AL INFIERNO! ¡¿COMO SABIAN QUE DETESTO LAS RANAS?!-

Aioros y Kanon: "lalalalalalalalala el cielo es azul". Todos reian al ver como el guardián de géminis corría de un lado para otro, la caja contenía 13 ranas, algo a lo que Saga nunca podría olvidar.

"¿Tomaste la foto Aioria?"-Milo veía divertido a Saga.-"Claro que si bicho...jajajaja pobrecillo, ya denle su regalo de verdad."-

Kanon, saco una cajita muy pequeña de su bolsillo, pateo algunas ranas y se acerco a su hermano que estaba petrificado arriba de la mesa de centro de su sala.

"Ten Saga, este es el regalo de Aioros y mió"-Saga abrió la caja y saco un papel, que estaba doblado en cuadrito, lo extendió, vio su contenido y dijo.-"Dime ¿que es?...¿esto era?...¿por esta cosa sufrí todo el día de ayer?...Gracias, creo que este regalo nunca lo voy a olvidar"-Kanon se acerco y beso los labios de su hermano, que aún estaban temblorosos.


End file.
